


Seeds of Rebellion

by airamcg



Series: An Alternate History of the Gem Rebellion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate History, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion Studies, Gem Rebellion, Gen, Homeworld Hierarchy, Homeworld is Horrible, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jigsaw Puzzle Plot, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Poetry, Pre-Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smallest things can send ripples throughout the cosmos and cause the Great Gem Rebellion.</p><p>--a collection of interconnected 100-word drabbles and poems about the gems before they were The Crystal Gems.</p><p>LATEST<br/>89. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Interview 3<br/>90. Pearl -- .. ..... .... .. ....<br/>91. Rose Quartz -- <i>Because it is the truth.</i><br/>92. Sapphire -- <i>Everything's in shades of burning red</i><br/><b>93. Ruby -- <i>"That's the foulest invasion to a gem!"</i></b><br/><b>94. blue screen</b><br/><br/><b><a href="http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/SeedsOfRebellion">And now with its own TV Tropes page!</a></b><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sapphire -- The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is founded and built upon the headcanons and theories that were formed during the hiatus between Friend Ship and Nightmare Hospital. As it is, canon has marched on, but I like thinking of this story as an alternate history of it.

Everything she Sees leads to destruction.

No matter which path she takes, every possibility will only lead to the inevitable end. All she could do is delay that outcome for as long as possible, choose the paths that will buy her the longest time. But even then, she'll eventually run out of choices.

The only thing she can See is destruction, no matter how far-off or how farfetched.

She puts her right hand over her gem-eye, concentrating The Sight on the best possible decision for now.

Her other eye, too, was gifted with incredible vision-- seeing far but not wide.

 

 

 


	2. Ruby -- Aestus (Passionate Flame)

She was born of the flame deep inside some planet's core.

Her heart burns bright against the monochrome life of Homeworld: red—the color of passion, of love, of the flame. She dances with the flowing wind and razes through the bland mundane order. She burns too brightly and they cast her out from them.

They cast her out, but it is already too late. The sparks have done their work and everything is catching fire.

Her comrades rally under the same flag, swearing never to be silenced, never to be extinguished.

The flame in her heart continues to burn.

 

 

 


	3. Fusion Studies -- The First

The myth of Fusion is widely known among Gems, passed on from generation to generation through word of mouth. Written records of the phenomenon, however, are rare, and the few existing ones are dubious in the nature of their authenticity and reliability.

For example, one of the earliest records tells of an Ammolite forming when a Clear Quartz and an Aragonite Fused after synchronizing the movement of their projected bodies to the rhythm of their Gem Songs and to each other _at the same time_.

(Take note that Songs are unique to each individual Gem, thus such synchronization is impossible.)

 

 

 


	4. Rose Quartz -- Blue

Carbonate System Planet 6 is completely depleted.

After harvesting the last Pearl pod, they’ll pack up and leave— off to find another planet to conquer and exploit.

Solemnly, silently, she watches her gems work.

She was with the first expedition that assessed CS-P6’s suitability for Pod Farms. Back then, the ocean sparkled colors of sapphire, aquamarine, and lapis lazuli. It took her breath away. She had never been surrounded by that many shades of blue before.

But now— as the Harvesters fish out the pod from the barren muck that was once the ocean— everything is brown, black, or grey.

 

 

 


	5. Pearl -- Jitter

She wants to move.

No, she can’t. She _shouldn’t_. Even if her superior isn’t around, she needs to follow orders.

No. She _needs_ to move. The Song is resonating within her, urging her to flow, to _surrender_ to the sound. She can’t possibly be the only one.

She looks to the side, to the other gems who look exactly like her. They stand stiffly in their neat rows and queues, while she is bumping her neighbors left and right.

‘How can they be so still?’ she wonders, hands fidgeting, feet almost tapping to a beat. ‘Can’t they hear it too?’

 

 

 


	6. Report -- Carbonate System, Planet 6

**Sector 88B, Star Cluster 47, Carbonate System, Planet 6**

**[Abandoned: completely depleted]**

 

No. of successful Kindergartens: 17

No. of successful Underwater Pod Farms: 512

 

Duration (Local reckoning)

834 years on-site prep work;

616 years production;

Total: 1450 years

 

Production (Local reckoning)

Calcite – ave. 17 gems per year; total of 1,0447 gems

Aragonite – ave. 12 gems per year; total of 7384 gems

Pearl – ave. 24 gems per moon cycle; total of 8,8459 gems

 

Recommendation 

Carbonate Project to be put on hiatus for the next 2000 years, Homeworld reckoning;

Re-route Gem-power resources to startup Crystal Project in Star Cluster 92;

 

 

 


	7. Sapphire -- Silence

In the silence of outer space, she hears it more clearly—The Song reverberating from the core of her being. Her visions become clearer, more certain.

War is coming.

She doesn't know when, how, or why; but The Sight tells her it's an Inevitability.

As the ship touches down on Homeworld, noise overloads her senses—too many gems, too many possibilities. Here, she is certain of only one thing:

She doesn’t want to be shattered.

She’s a small, support-class gem. Chances of surviving a gem war: Zero.

The future isn’t certain.

But what can a gem of her status do?

 

 

 


	8. Ruby -- Anomaly

She dives into the burning depths, relishing the sound of gurgling magma. Working in a Corundum Kindergarten is tricky business, but it’s all she knows. Besides Homeworld, she’s never set foot outside the Igneous System. And she’s fine with that, mostly.

She inspects the gemseed closest to her. It seems to be forming into a ruby too, only taller and far more muscled, as is normal. She checks the rest of the seeds within her zone, then swims back up. Everything is progressing normally.

When she breaks surface, someone large steps on her face. Other rubies look down and jeer.

 

 

 


	9. Lore -- The Song from the Core

 

The Song from the Core

 

from the core of one’s being

the core of the world our home

it sings to us resounding

whithersoever we roam

 

it tells of the First Mothers

and how gemkind came to be

the story of our forebears

and the battle to be free

 

hark, a single note echoes

rippling through the endless time

hark, a single song echoes

in these depths, this core of mine

 

to the core of our home world

humbly I lay down my fate

in your likeness, I was mould

disparate and duplicate

 

yours is my song, and mine yours

 

 

 

 


	10. Pearl -- Rhythm

_Tak. Ta-ka-tak. Ta-ka-tak... Tak._

_Tak. Ta-ka-tak. Ta-ka-tak... Tak._

Her set is assigned under a hematite in ship maintenance. Tools in hand, they work under their superior's scrutinizing gaze. The jingle-jangle of repairs echoes in regular intervals, never stopping for moon cycles on end.

She could never help bobbing her head in time to those sounds.

_Tak. Ta-ka-tak. Ta-ka-tak... Tak..._

"You there!"

She freezes, tools slipping from her hands. They clang loudly as they hit the floor.

"C-chief Hematite?"

"Inefficient... Too many unnecessary movements..." Hematite mumbles, impassively ticking items off her clipboard. "Designation?"

"PD-63912."

"Look forward to powering objects soon, 63912."

 

 

 


	11. Rose Quartz -- Shinoburedo (Though I would hide)

She prefers travelling by ship, she decides.

In a warp stream, everything’s bright, busy, and instantaneous. But out in the black, there’s time to savor the sights and the emptiness in between.

Through a small window, she watches yet another once-vibrant planet disappear from view. It’s nothing more than an empty husk now. She wonders how many more planets will her kind pillage until they’re satisfied.

Until the universe is as colorless as Homeworld, perhaps?

Will they continue to suck out colors from the sky until there’s nothing left?

“Is something the matter?” someone asks.

Rose quietly smiles in reply.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title-slash-Prompt came from [Poem 40 of the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu](http://jti.lib.virginia.edu/japanese/hyakunin/hyakua.html).
> 
>  
> 
> _Though I would hide it,_  
>  _In my face it still appears--_  
>  _My fond, secret love._  
>  _And now he questions me:_  
>  _“Is something bothering you?”_  
> 


	12. Fusion Studies -- Fusion in Battle

However, another account about the same Ammolite states that the Fusion occurred while the Clear Quartz and the Aragonite were fighting in tandem.

The account describes the two gems alternating offense and defense against a common enemy— nothing about Songs— then goes on to detail how, after a particularly well-executed combo, the bodies of the two gems glowed and melded together to form a single entity. This single, fused entity then proceeds to pummel the enemy with an unforeseeable strength.

This just goes to show that Fusion is a powerful combat ability, but one that is useless to modern gems.

 

 

 


	13. Ruby -- Deliver

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The kicking stops when everyone turns their attention to the one who spoke. Through gaps between the beefy legs surrounding her, Ruby glimpses a sapphire barely taller than herself, hovering midair and glaring down at her oppressors. She doesn’t look like any of the sapphires who work in the Kindergarten.

“Stop wasting time. We’re on a schedule.” She doesn’t shout, but her tone commands obedience. The other rubies scramble back to their stations.

Once they’re alone, the sapphire kneels down to help Ruby up.

“Are you all right?” she asks.

“I could’ve handled them.”

 

 

 


	14. Sapphire -- Sparks

She jolts awake, bewildered and disoriented. She isn’t into the habit of sleeping, and yet she must have shut down from exhaustion earlier. Her visions are growing more detailed, spanning many years, and sapping much of her energy.

Slowly, she gets to her feet to make a few calls.

Her latest vision is about the planet she was made in and a fire that burns there.

She has studied countless possibilities, and that fire is the only thing that can influence any outcome’s probability, even saving her from impending death.

But first, she needs to find the gem called Rose.

 

 

 


	15. Rose Quartz -- Echo

Various maintenance groups gravitate to her ship as soon as it lands, to begin preparations for the next flight.

The clanging of tools echoes throughout the dock— _Tak. Ta-ka-tak. Ta-ka-tak... Tak._ Rose couldn’t help drumming her fingers to its rhythm. At a distance, she notices a pearl bobbing her head to the sound as well, smiling as she works.

“Ehem.”

Rose turns to see a sizeable queue of gems glaring at her. Apparently, she has been drumming her fingers on a Holo-Panel, thus holding up the Arrival Processing.

“When will she ever act her rank?” they sneer behind her back.

 

 

 


	16. Pearl -- Closed Door, Open Window

Pearl gawks at the large stylized door before her. It's the right place—she’s checked the coordinates fifteen times— but she still can’t shake the feeling there’s been some kind of mistake.

Hematite had declared her subpar efficiency, among other performance flaws, as grounds to be reassigned to Energy Generation—or worse, as an Experiment Subject. So when her transfer order came, Pearl was fairly sure her gem would be crushed soon.

Yet she finds herself in Command, at the door of one of the highest officials.

The door slides open.

"You made it! That's good. My name is Rose."

 

 

 


	17. Report -- Ruby, designation YD-8291

Ruby (Round Cut variant)

Igneous System Planet 38

Set 10-2, Designation No. YD-8291

 

Current Assignment

Overseer

Igneous System Planet 42

Facet 3 Corundum Kindergarten, Area 35-3

  * Regularly checks on the developmental progress of gemseeds in the assigned area.
  * Implements any adjustments required by the Kindergarten Supervisor.



 

Notes

Due to an anomaly during early development, she produces denser projections than normal for her type, thus her body is limited to a small physical stature. However, regular testing shows that this does not affect overall strength and she is able to function as efficiently as other normal rubies.

Conclusion: Flawed, but functional.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I discovered belatedly that rubies and sapphires are supposed to be _metamorphic_ rocks, not igneous. Or at least that’s the most widely-accepted theory, since geologists aren’t really sure how rubies and sapphires are formed either. I’m keeping the “Igneous” name though, because lava planets are cool. 
> 
> And now… Fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 38 = mitsubachi = honey bee
> 
> 10-2 = jitsu = truth, fidelity
> 
> 8291 means something too, but it will be revealed later on.


	18. Ruby -- Prickle

“I didn’t need your help.” Ruby stands up, brushing off the sapphire’s offered hand. “Why are you here?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t work in this Kindergarten.”

“How observant.” The sapphire smiles. “But are you in a position to ask that?”

“I’m the Overseer of this area.”

“Yet the others don’t respect you.” 

Ruby bristles at that comment. “I don’t care, as long as the job gets done.”

“You should stand up to them.”

 _Urgh, what does_ she _even know?!_

“State your designation and business, or I kick you out right now.”

“WD-8291. My business is classified.”

Ruby shoots her a glare.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Teaser "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" came from the song “What Is This Feeling” of the Broadway Musical Wicked.


	19. Sapphire -- Resolve

Rose’s pearl opens the door with a flourish, but her smile evaporates when she notices the insignia adorning Sapphire’s form.

“How may I help you?” she stiffly asks.

“I wish to speak with Rose,” Sapphire curtly answers. The pearl stands aside to let her in before disappearing to some backroom, leaving Sapphire alone in the vestibule.

Darkness engulfs Sapphire as Rose’s form towers over her. Suspicious eyes zero in on the smaller gem.

“What business does White Diamond have with me?”

“None! I came out of my own volition; no one knows I’m here. Please, Rose… please hear me out.”

 

 

 


	20. Report -- Sapphire, designation WD-8291 [public file]

BY ORDER OF THE WHITE DIAMOND AUTHORITY

CERTAIN DETAILS WITHIN THE FILE OF SAPPHIRE WD-8291

CANNOT BE DISCLOSED TO THE PUBLIC

(viewing the complete file requires permission from White Diamond herself)

 

Sapphire (Round Cut variant)

Igneous System Planet 42

Set 35-3, Designation No. WD-8291

 

Current Assignment

On-board **[redacted]** Officer

Expedition Security Division

Colonization Surveyor Fleet, Ship 35

  * Fulfills undisclosed responsibilities under the direct command of **[redacted]**



 

Notes

Due to an anomaly during early development, she is incapable of forming certain parts of the projected body. However, extensive assessment tests show that this very same flaw **[redacted]**.

Conclusion: Flawed, but functional.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 42 = shini = death
> 
> 353 = mikomi = hope, promise, possibility
> 
> 35 = miko = priestess (35-3 can also be read as “miko-san”)
> 
> Again, 8291 means something, but it will be revealed later on.


	21. Rose Quartz -- Clash

Rose bursts into a conference room without preamble: “I’ve barely been in my quarters for a moon-cycle, why am I being sent off-System already?!”

The three gems inside merely stare at her display.

Then Aquamarine sneers, “What’s the big deal? Planetary exploration’s your thing anyway.”

“But we do commend your efforts,” chimes in Moonstone, adjusting her visor. “There’s been a twenty percent decrease in defectives since Surveying became a prerequisite for Kindergarten erection.”

“Still an inefficient production system, though.” Heliodor coldly regards everyone over her interlaced fingers. “For our continued survival, Defense needs at least thirty percent increase next millennium.”

 

 

 


	22. Rose Quartz -- Help

Rose exits the meeting with a throbbing gem-ache and a tonful of new responsibilities.

She’d just been assigned to oversee the whole Crystal Project. Moonstone and Heliodor were pushing for faster gem production, regardless of the rate they were going through the surrounding star systems. Aquamarine didn’t seem to care either way, but then she never cared much for anything outside her own authority.

 _Things can’t keep going like this_ , Rose thinks to herself for the nth time this sun-rotation. She’s been making plans, but she can’t enact any of them on her own.

She’ll need an assistant, at least.

 

 

 


	23. Report -- Pearl, designation PD-63912

Pearl (Baroque)

Carbonate System Planet 6

String 24976, Designation No. PD-63912

 

Current Assignment

Assist Drone

On-site Ship Maintenance and Repairs Division

Homeworld Port 32N, Dock 191 Group

  * Works with a set of pearls under the supervision of Hematite PD-K141
  * Assists in routine checks, repairs, and other standard procedures
  * Performs necessary high-risk procedures



 

Notes

Performs too many erratic and unnecessary movements

Makes too much noise during repairs

Subject to sporadic spacing out

Above performance flaws greatly cuts down work efficiency of the whole crew

Conclusion: For immediate transfer to  ~~Gem-Tech Energy Generation~~  to under direct command of the Pink Diamond Authority

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 6 = mu = nothing
> 
> 32N = mibun = social status; social position
> 
> 191 = hikui = low (as in rank, position, value, quality, etc.)
> 
> K141 = kibishii = strict, harsh, relentless
> 
> As with previous reports, 24976 and 63912 have meanings but will be revealed later on.


	24. Pearl -- Rose

She’s light-years different from all the other superiors Pearl had before.

For one, she always adds “please” to her commands— _They’re requests, Pearl_ — and never talks down to her as if she’s nothing more than a faulty drone.

“Well, you’re a gem too,” she answered after a thoughtful pause, when Pearl once asked about the gracious treatment. “Regardless of status, class, type, or role, I believe every gem deserves proper respect.”

“…but I’m just a pearl.”

“No.” She caressed Pearl’s cheek. “You’re _Pearl._ ”

Then, she carefully nudged her until they were gazing into each other’s eyes.

“You are _my_ Pearl.”

 

 

 


	25. Fusion Studies -- Fall into Disuse

Ancient gems were formed through the faulty, inexact processes created by The Progenitors, resulting in flawed, weaker gems. Thus, during The First War for Freedom, gems compensated for their lack in combat ability by utilizing the power boost Fusion provided.

Modern gems, however, were designed and developed to have strong combat ability regardless of assigned function, thus forgoing any need to resort to Fusion in battle. In time, use of the ability steadily declined until the mechanics to perform it have fallen into obscurity.

However, some unverified claims state that traces in its instruction can be found within Gem Lore.

 

 

 


	26. Sapphire -- Disclosure

“Whatever I say or do right now are for your eyes and ears alone. No one else must know about me, or else we’ll all be crushed for treason. Do you agree with these terms?”

Rose frowns at the proposal for a moment, then nods her head towards the backroom. “What about my Pearl? She’s always within earshot of me.”

Sapphire never hesitates in replying, “I trust her as much as I trust you— with my life.”

“Then I accept your terms.”

And so, Sapphire relates everything she knows— of war, death, and destruction.

The future isn’t certain.

Not yet.

 

 

 


	27. Ruby -- Collision

Sapphire insisted on a tour of the Kindergarten, so they’ve been walking around for a moon-cycle now. Well, _Ruby_ walks; Sapphire _glides_ just above ground, irritating Ruby to no end.

“Are you so above it all that you can’t even bare to touch this planet’s surface?!” she finally snaps.

Sapphire stops, skirts skimming the ground. She coldly turns on Ruby.

“What did _I_ ever do to you? I tried to be patient, but you’ve been unpleasant to me this whole time. And did it never cross your mind that _this_ is the only way I can move around at all?”

 

 

 


	28. Ruby is small

Runt _, they call her; because she is small. It doesn’t matter if she could swim faster, punch stronger, or do everything else a normal ruby can do; everyone looks down on her, literally and metaphorically, because of something outside her control._

_Everyone…_

“You sapphires are always acting high and mighty, sticking your _nose_ in other gems' business where it doesn't belong, only because you're ranked higher than any of us! Why can’t you just go do that secret mission of yours already?! I have better things to do than waste my time on stupid tours you don't even care about."

 

 

 


	29. Sapphire is alone

Malformed _, they call her; because her form is never right. Her gem is always off-center. She is missing an eye, her nose, both feet (but not her legs). However, none of that matters because there is something she alone can do._

_Alone…_

"How was I supposed to know you didn't need any help when those gems were practically cracking your core? You think _I_ want to be here, to be treated like some clod for no apparent reason? I have better things to do too, but I'm the only one who can do this, so I’m stuck _here_ with _you._ "

 

 

 


	30. Covert Whispers

Hey, have you heard?

                        (Have you heard)

            The universe is dying

It's the Kindergartens' fault

 

I heard it from Carnelian

            Who heard from Aragonite

_From Topaz, from Tourmaline_

 

They say we're on the same path

            That led to the destruction

            Of our kind's progenitors

 

_Have you heard of the blue seas?_

            Striking red sunsets!

                        (Clear skies!)

The ever-changing colors!

 

I heard from Aventurine

_From Jade, Jasper, and Ruby_

                        Homeworld order is a mess

 

            Things can't keep going like this

No

            Things don't need to stay like this

 

But what can I— of my type,

                        my status—what can I do?

 

 

 


	31. Rose Quartz -- Dissension

Word of mouth rapidly spreads throughout Homeworld, planting seeds of discontent over the current world order. An argument here, a small dispute there. Little things, mostly. However, it’s in the little things that great feats come to pass, and if she were being honest, she’s surprised at the speed things are developing. She trusts her intelligence network though, and the numbers don’t lie.

A soft knock on her door, and she promptly dismisses her Holo-Panel.

“Yes, Pearl?”

Pearl hesitantly enters, her eyes swiveling to everywhere except Rose—not a good sign.

“White Diamond’s personal Sapphire is here to see you.”

 

 

 


	32. Pearl -- Vigilance

She listens in on their conversation, sword clutched tightly to her chest.

_Make one wrong move to Rose, and I’ll…_

But the sapphire departs on civil terms.

As soon as the door’s shut, Rose turns to Pearl. “What do you think?”

Pearl briefly freezes. She’s still not used to being asked for opinions.

“She... could be a spy. Her public record obscures a lot of details.”

To illustrate, she projects the aforementioned document from her gem. Rose mulls over it for a while.

"Do you think she'll give us the complete one if we ask?"

“As proof of loyalty? ...Perhaps.”

 

 

 


	33. Sapphire -- Ensnare

“Tell me of the future.”

Long fingers trace circles on her forehead, grazing against the gem where her right eye is supposed to be. She shudders under that touch.

“So much destruction…” she breathily replies, “so many gems shattered to pieces…”

Most of the time, Sapphire has free reign over her endeavors. But once every few centuries, she is summoned to Command—to be reminded of who exactly permits her continued existence.

“And you don’t want to be shattered. Do you, Sapphire?”

“No, White Diamond.”

Another touch, another shudder. Then, a wet whisper in her ear.

“Say my name.”

“…Moonstone.”

 

 

 


	34. Ruby -- Wavering

They stare at each other— or at least she thinks Sapphire is staring back from under her bangs— their chests heaving from their outbursts.

Ruby is the first one to look away.

“So," she starts awkwardly, “ _I’m_ your mission?”

“I told you, it’s classified.”

“Keep saying mud-gunk like that and I’ll punch you in the gem.” She grits her teeth and pulls back to punch a nearby rock, only to drop her fist midway. “Just tell me the _truth_.”

“You will not believe me, even if I do.”

“Try me!”

An uneasy silence grows between them.

And then, Sapphire speaks.

 

 

 


	35. Rose Quartz -- Searching

"I don't know exactly when, but White Diamond plans to shatter my gem soon."

It’s a serious accusation— one Rose wouldn’t put past Moonstone— but…

"How does this concern me?"

"I’m in a unique position where I’m privy to secrets among the Diamond Authority, and I’m willing to divulge everything to you."

"For what price?"

"I want to survive the coming gem war."

"There is no war."

“You and I both know it’s only a matter of time.”

"But why come to _me_?"

Sapphire flicks her bangs away, to look Rose directly in the eye.

"Because I believe in you."

 

 

 


	36. Fusion Studies -- Hidden in Lore

A focused case study on the most prominent example—The Song from the Core—has been conducted separately (see “In-depth Analysis of Gem Lore” by Schorl BD-6021, 9D1HWR). The lore sample itself highlights the importance of Gemkind origins and loyalty to the Homeworld. However, careful scrutiny of each line reveals that it also equally stresses the importance of a gem's personal Song, as well as trust between individual gems and not just Homeworld as a collective. The last line in particular, “ _yours is my song and mine yours_ ”, is emphasized to be of great significance to the concept of Fusion.

 

 

 


	37. Pearl -- Confused

"Welcome ba— mrffmph?!" Her greeting cuts off with a faceful of pink curls. Rose has pulled her close, burying her face into Pearl's thin frame, clinging as if her very life depends on it.

"You're here!" she cried. "Thank goodness..."

"Um... where else would I be?"

At that, Rose loosens her grip to study Pearl, as if recognizing her for the first time. Then she smiles, eyes shining.

"...You're right."

Rose draws her in once more, then wordlessly heads to her study.

Pearl stares after her retreating back, fingers lightly touching where Rose's lips had just pressed against her gem.

 

 

 


	38. Ruby -- Decisive

"You're melting the floor."

Ruby stops pacing to snap, "Why can't we just warp there?! No, don't answer that. Just... don't say anything."

The ship shudders as it breaks through the atmosphere, making Ruby nervous and edgy. She's never been on a ship before. To her, travelling through space is as bizarre as the sapphire who instigated this whole mess in the first place.

_There's no turning back at this point, though._

And that same sapphire is staring at her.

"What?!"

"I'm glad that you agreed to come with me."

Ruby scowls then looks away.

"Don't get used to it."

 

 

 


	39. Sapphire -- Lost Time

She wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling and with Moonstone nowhere in sight. Her gem hums inside her head, quiet enough to go unnoticed by others but loud enough to intrude on her thoughts. She wonders how long she was out, how long Moonstone kept her behind closed doors.

_—Another dream of the fire burning brightly in a planet of lava._

Her memory glitches when she tries to remember the past few moon-cycles.

As she exits Command, eyes and whispers follow her.

"White Diamond should just throw away her toys after breaking them," she hears someone scoff behind her back.

 

 

 


	40. Rose Quartz -- Chaos

Port 32N.

She's monitoring the transfer of supplies for the first landing expeditions to Star Cluster 92. After all, communication hubs need to be set up and warp pads need to be built, among other preparations for an in-depth survey of the Crystal System planets.

A resounding boom rattles the whole port, followed by countless of gems scrambling away from Dock 191.

"What's going on?" she asks a gibbering hematite as she looks over the crowd. "Where are all the pearls?"

"Engine malfunction — Exploded — Pearls — Stopping fire —"

Rose doesn't hear the rest. She is already running towards the burning dock.

 

 

 


	41. Pearl -- Curious

Pearl belatedly notices the white flakey dust coating everywhere Rose has touched her.

Curious, she's about to analyze the substance with her gem when her Holo-Panel involuntarily projects out, startling her. She scowls when she sees it is White Diamond's sapphire calling her through the Commlink.

"Pearl, is Rose there?"

"She just came in. Why?"

"There's something I need to tell h—the both of you."

Pearl wonders at being included, but instead asks, "Why not say it right now?"

"I can't, I—" She pauses. "I'll just explain everything soon."

The Commlink disconnects.

Then, a soft knock on the door.

 

 

 


	42. Lore -- What Pearls Are

 

 

What Pearls Are

 

From a long-forgotten star system

Harvested from the depths of the sea

Nacre of calcium and carbonate

This is what makes our bodies

Fragile, organic, expendable

 

We serve and we do and we learn

We serve only whom we are assigned

We do only that which we are asked

We learn only to serve who we serve

This is what makes our minds

Efficient, organic, expendable

 

Speak only when spoken to

Be inconspicuous, not heard

We are extensions of those Higher

Our will is only of our master's

This is what makes our hearts

Hollow, organic, expendable

 

 

 


	43. Ruby -- Commitment

Homeworld has always made her feel uncomfortable, like she doesn't belong there despite being a gem. She's only been there a few times before, but she never liked how it's always too silent, too bright, too cold. It's the lack of the constant gurgling of magma underfoot, the light of the blue sun immersing everything in cold colors, the myriads of gems going about their lives, ignoring everything else.

She hates it.

But she agreed to come, because if what Sapphire said was true...

If there's something she—an anomaly of a Ruby—

If there's something only she can do...

 

 

 


	44. Rose Quartz -- Disheartened

She couldn't save her.

She resembled her Pearl in almost every way, as they worked together, fighting fires. She disintegrated when she flung herself in front of a sudden burst of flames, taking the hit for her. A part of their programming, nothing more.

She couldn't save any of them.

Once the fires had died down, soldier iolites marched in to clean up _everything_. She tried to reason with them, defending the pearls' actions, but to no avail.

Rose walks back to Command in a daze, covered in ashy nacre flakes— the only remains of the pearls she couldn't save.

 

 

 


	45. Sapphire -- Proof

When she hears about the Dock 191 explosion, visions hit her like a meteor-crash.

_They were trying to stop the fire!_

_There wouldn't be a fire in the first place if they were doing their jobs._

_249..._

_Foul play? Uprising?_

_We're talking about_ pearls _here._

_...76_

_Even before the incident, there's a large influx of reports about..._ defects.

_We'll have to cleanse them then. Every single one in the String_

24976

_They're just pearls..._

The instant she resurfaces to the present, she summons a Holo-Panel and opens a Commlink.

"Connect me to Pearl PD-63912," she tells the operator. "It's urgent."

 

 

 


	46. Report -- The Dock 191 Incident (Investigation)

Location: Homeworld Port 32N, Dock 191

Timeframe: 10D1 2321 5-10-9 HWR

Subject Incident: Series of explosions reported from the indicated location

Investigator: Iolite YD-9841

Damaged Assets:

  * Mace-Class Armored Carrier LCAM-01XB “Dominion”
  * Mace-Class Assault Battleship XG-01H “Heavyarms”
  * Shield-Class Armored Carrier CBS-70 “Celestial”
  * Shield-Class Mobile Cruiser GAT-X303 “Aegis”
  * Spear-Class Assault Cruiser GN-002 “Dynamo”
  * Sword-Class Assault Destroyer GAT-X105 “Striker”



Summary of Events leading to Subject Incident

(according to on-site evidence and witness reports):

  * Engine 4 of Shield-Class “Aegis” has burnt out its Catalyzer in last voyage
  * Hematite PD-K141 (with team) repairs said Catalyzer
  * Catalyzer explodes
  * Fire from Shield-Class “Aegis” spreads to neighboring ships



 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many references in this little thing, including three different Gundam series and an easily overlooked tidbit from Firefly.


	47. Ruby -- Reputation

“So you’re the Kindergarten expert Ruby. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Pink Diamond studies her form from head to toe with an unreadable face. The pearl is more open with her critical scrutiny, scowling and muttering to herself every now and then. Ruby deflates under their combined gaze.

“I m-may be small, but I’m more than capable of—“

“Oh, we’re not doubting your abilities,” Pink Diamond cuts in, smiling pleasantly.

“She’s just as Sapphire said,” the pearl whispers to her superior, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby’s frown deepens. 

Just what has that sapphire been telling these high-rankers?

 

 

 


	48. Pearl -- Inscrutable

She couldn’t believe it.

However, after being shown an eyes-only document and a brief demonstration that could get them all crushed for treason, evidence started to outweigh her skepticism.

She honestly didn’t want to believe any of it. But if what the sapph—no, _Sapphire_ —if what she said was true…

Fingers dig into her shoulder, jarring her out of her thoughts. She peers at Rose’s expression, but she has been unreadable throughout the explanation so far.

_—24976_

The grip on her shoulder tightens; sharp pain courses through her projected flesh.

Pearl grits her teeth, but doesn’t make a sound.

 

 

 


	49. Rose Quartz -- Possessive

She couldn’t believe it.

But upon hearing Sapphire’s story, the things she previously didn’t understand about the other Authorities started to add up, forming an ugly picture in her mind.

Uncaring attitudes, the disdain directed at her, thinly-veiled excuses to get her out of the way…

And now this “String Purge.”

Dock 191 was supposedly an accident, yet thousands of uninvolved gems would have to pay with the dust of their shards.

She reaches out to Pearl, touching her, making sure that it’s really her— that she’s there, that she’s safe.

But for how much longer?

She’s from String 24976.

 

 

 


	50. Sapphire -- Truth

She darts towards Rose’s quarters, fast enough to leave a contrail in her wake. She can’t risk using the Commlink any more than she already has, not for this. White Diamond has eyes and ears everywhere, after all.

She's Looked into the possibilities—7/10 chance they won’t believe her—but this is the safest choice for now:

She shows them her complete file, then answers their questions before they can ask, breaking at least a hundred laws in the process. But she doesn’t care. She needs them to believe her, because what comes next will be harder to swallow.

 

 

 


	51. Report -- The Dock 191 Incident (Course of Action)

Homeworld Port 32N, Dock 191

10D1 2321 5-10-9 HWR

 

Summary from Witness Hematite PD-K141

On repair supervision duty on Shield-Class Mobile Cruiser GAT-X303 "Aegis"

Claims the pearls under her command "weren't doing their jobs properly and messed up the engines"

 

Summary from Investigator Iolite YD-9841

Severe engine malfunction in Shield-Class Aegis, the same section assigned to Hematite PD-K141, originated the first explosion

Spread of fire caused other ships to explode

 

Summary from Analyst Moonstone WD-A

Numerous reports of pearls (including those under Hematite PD-K141) defying work efficiency protocol state they were all produced under String 24976

 

**Conclusion: Dispose String 24976**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I did one of these, but it's time for some reveals. 
> 
> Let's have fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 10D1 = jidai = the next era, subservience to the stronger  
> 2321 = tsumi(ga)aruhito = a person who has sins  
> 5-10-9 = koujuku = ripening and turning yellow  
> 9841 = kuyashii = "vexing, annoying" but the character used to write it can also mean "to repent/regret"


	52. Pearl -- Reasons

Sometimes, she wonders if other personal pearls receive the same treatment as her.

Other times, she wonders... why _her_ , of all pearls?

Since hearing about the String Purge, Rose has never let her out of sight. At the moment, they're huddled in the study, a snoozing Rose wrapped around her waist.

Someone bangs hard on the door. The iolite soldiers have come for her.

Rose rises and places a reassuring hand to her cheek.

"Nothing's going to harm you, Pearl. Not while I'm around."

Sword in hand, she moves to stand protectively in front of Pearl.

The door bursts open.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's totally a Sweeney Todd reference. I only saw the movie once, but I love that song to pieces.


	53. Rose Quartz -- Authority

Twenty iolites enter the study, with more on standby outside, cutting off any path of escape.

The most important-looking one steps forward.

“By order of White Diamond—“

“Leave,” Rose coldly interrupts. “You have no jurisdiction here.”

“You are harboring a defective pearl slated for extermination. By order of White—”

“ _Moonstone_ has no authority over me and mine.” Rose draws her sword and points it at the iolite’s gem nose. “Tell her if she harms a single pearl under Pink Diamond’s Authority, the one coming after her will be Pink Diamond _the gem_ , not the authority title.

“Now. Leave. Us. Be.”

 

 

 


	54. Rose Quartz is...

Peculiar, they ribbed her, as if they didn't have their own peculiarities—

White always spaced out, thinking of life afterwards.

Yellow and Blue were always joined at the hip, whispering to each other.

Pink always got too attached to her toys.

In the Last Battle for Freedom, the Progenitors released a virus bomb meant to destroy all of gemkind.

Three sisters sacrificed their forms to contain the explosion in a geode, leaving their protégés to take up their names and rule the new gem order in their stead.

As for the fourth sister...

She took up the name Rose Quartz.

 

 

 


	55. Overt Mutters

24976—                        

she spits                        

on their shards                        

and grinds them to dust                        

darkness                        

she wraps herself in                        

_master,_

_what would you_

_have me do?_

but diamonds                        

long gone and dead                        

do not speak                        

from the dust                        

even the moon                        

her namesake                        

looks away                        

_was I wrong?_

_was this betrayal?_

she takes up                        

the diamond                        

and wears it                        

like a crown                        

misunderstood                        

the purity                        

she swathes herself in                        

_master,_

_what should I_

_have done?_

gemkind                        

waxing prosperous                        

creating only                        

more anomalies                        

look out                        

into the world                        

ripe for change                        

_am i right?_

_is this deliverance?_

she bides her time                        

—to become strong                        

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24976 = tsuyokunaro = which can be read as "let's become strong" or the strong imperative of "become strong"
> 
> Also, thanks to Redditors TheStorm117 and noobidot, for helping me out in a pinch.


	56. Rose Quartz -- Voices from the Dust

Cries from the dust still haunt her, no matter how much time passes.

A Diamond should be able to save everyone, and yet...

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

Pearl enters the study, smiling shyly, hugging a pink sword to her chest. Whenever she acts that timid, she seems so young, so innocent of gemkind's atrocities. Such purity is a reminder of the things Rose wants to protect.

But a single gem can only do so much. A single sword cannot win a war.

Scabbard in hand, Rose meets Pearl halfway, sliding the sword to its proper place.

 

 

 


	57. Pearl -- Scabbard and Sword

She wipes at the thick coating of dust, catching a glimpse of the blade's brilliant pink.

Swords are weapons. Everything about them is designed for killing. But the one in her hands is a sword that protects—a sword that saved her and thousands of others from certain destruction.

As she meticulously polishes the blade, she notices the scratches all over, too small to be seen under normal circumstances. After all, swords need protection too; otherwise they'll dull, corrode, and ultimately fall into pieces.

Once done, Pearl heads to where Rose is, to return the sword to its rightful home.

 

 

 


	58. Fusion Studies -- Conclusion

A dedicated team led by Aventurine WD-2246 has conducted tests to verify all claims and theories on performing Fusion, such as the ones alluded in Schorl BD-6021's gem lore studies. In the past four millennia, 2,1371 tests have been conducted to assess the validity of 132 theories. None resulted in a successful execution of the ability.

From these results (or lack thereof), it is reasonable to conclude that Fusion is nothing more than a tale passed around by idle gems, and not the lost gem ability it claims to be.

—"Fusion Myths" (abstract) by Aventurine WD-2246 et.al., 10D1HWR

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 6021 = mutsumajii = harmonious, happy, affectionate  
> 9D1 = kodai = ancient times  
> 2246 = tsutsushimu = to be careful/discreet; to be reverent; to do in moderation/refrain from overdoing  
> 21371 = arawasanai = not revealed/ not widely known  
> 132 = himitsu = secrets  
> 4000 = shisen = one's line of sight; OR  
> 4000 = yochi = foresight/premonition


	59. Pearl -- Vigilance, reprise

Years pass. Neither can relax.

They've been anticipating repercussions from Rose's threat to White Diamond.

Years pass. Nothing.

Rose says that's highly uncharacteristic of Moonstone.

But then, they haven't heard from Sapphire since her warning about the Purge.

"You don't think she's been found out, do you?" Rather than her developing forwardness, Pearl is more surprised at the concern creeping into her tone. She and Sapphire may not exactly be friends, but the latter did save her from certain disposal, despite all risks.

"I want to believe she's alive," Rose replies, "but gems don't normally disappear for decades without explanation." 

 

 

 


	60. Rose Quartz -- Searching, reprise

She has been investigating Sapphire's disappearance personally. As much as she trusts her intelligence network, the situation is too precarious for her to rely on them.

_The ship Sapphire works for has been in the docks for the past century. A gem of her status cannot suddenly be transferred to another ship, so it can't be an off-planet mission._

_Vacation? No, no one has even_ seen _her since that day._

_If she'd been found out, Moonstone would have done something by now. There is no reason to single out Sapphire for her involvement._

_Where in the Homeworld systems is she?_

 

 


	61. Ruby -- Accusations

"What the mud are you doing here?!" Ruby yelps as she enters her new quarters.

Sapphire is sitting primly on the bed, presumably waiting for her.

"How did your interview go?"

"You already know because you mucking rigged it!"

"...What are you talking about?"

"I felt like a fool while Pink Diamond and her pearl kept whispering to each other about... whatever stuff you told them!"

"But I didn't—" Sapphire's words cut off abruptly.

Ruby becomes more upset at this, but as she angrily shakes the other gem, she realizes something is wrong.

Sapphire isn't responding to anything at all.

 

 

 


	62. Sapphire -- Examination

She's summoned to Command outside of schedule.

"Tell me of the future," Moonstone tonelessly commands, while stroking Sapphire's gem.

A scanner is set directly over her eyes—both gem and seeing. Sapphire wants nothing more than to shut out the blinding white glare, but some contraption is keeping her seeing eye open to monitor her most miniscule reactions.

It's difficult, to say the least, to concentrate on future visions while numerous diamond-tipped instruments are being inserted into her body. Prior experience, however, makes it easier to shut down and dissociate from pain, from herself.

_I don't want to be shattered..._

 

 

 


	63. Report -- Sapphire, designation WD-8291 [complete file]

Sapphire (Round Cut variant)

Igneous System Planet 42

Set 35-3, Designation No. WD-8291

 

Current Assignment

On-board Precognitive Officer

Expedition Security Division

Colonization Surveyor Fleet, Ship 35

  * Responsible for safety and security measures through the dissemination of pre-discerned warnings
  * Fulfills duties under the direct command of the White Diamond Authority



 

Notes

Due to an anomaly during early development, she is incapable of forming certain parts of the projected body. However, extensive assessment tests show that this very same flaw gifts her with precognitive abilities similar to Azurite BD-1081

Conclusion: Defective, but defer recycling until the complete extraction of useful programming information

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Japanese numbers!
> 
> 1081 = senpai = senior (in work or school); defeat in war
> 
> Okay, that was a bit of a cheat since 1000 = sen, but anyway...
> 
> I’ve been skipping this one for a while, but a fair number of you have figured it out:
> 
> 8291 = hatsukoi = first love; OR
> 
> 8291 = hatsu, koko no hi = departure, this place's fire; OR this perishing place's fire


	64. Sapphire is costly gifted

Homeworld's colorless sky. High-pitched whirring of machinery. Cold instruments piercing her skin.

—the fact that she could experience these things at all was a gift.

_"You'll never want for anything..."_

Defectives were immediately shattered, yet no one dared to question her continued existence. She was White Diamond's sapphire, after all. She could do whatever she wanted.

_"...as long as you are mine."_

Other planets' spectrum of colors. Quiet humming of ship engines. Warm sunlight against her skin.

—the fact that she could experience all these things was a gift.

For that, White Diamond could do whatever she wanted with her.

 

 

 


	65. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [A_Nonimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nonimouse) for sparking and stoking this flame.

For eons, weapon summoning has been thought to be an ability exclusively embedded in the code of soldier-class gems, such as Cordierites and some types of Quartz. However, through the clandestine efforts of yours truly, it has been found that the abovementioned gem-types have no significant undocumented differences from any other type of gem. This means that, theoretically at least, it is possible for any gem of any type to be able to summon a "weapon" or tool uniquely catered to the gem.

From here on, I shall document any and all related research, experimentation, and attempts to prove this.

 

 

 


	66. Pearl -- Habit

"Will you be okay here on your own?"

Pearl stops fiddling with the pink insignia on her chest, before putting on her best reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Rose lightly touches Pearl's cheek—a now-common gesture between them. Pearl leans into the caress, threading her thin fingers between Rose's larger ones.

"If anything happens, Pearl..."

"I know."

The moment ends too soon, and Rose reluctantly lets go.

She leaves Pearl by the entrance of the Central Bibliotech. As soon as Rose is out of sight, Pearl drops her smile and warily eyes the iolites posted at the doors.

 

 

 


	67. Rose Quartz -- Alone Together

Alone together, they wait for the others while avoiding each other's eyes for sun-rotations. The tension between them is so thick, Rose wants nothing more than to slice through it with her sword. That'd be construed as a declaration of war, however, so she stays her hand.

"So," Moonstone starts, "how much longer before the first launch to the Crystal System?"

Rose smiles sardonically.

"How long until the prototypes are done, now that your workforce has been greatly diminished?"

Moonstone purses her lips then pushes her visor up her gem-nose.

" _Defectives_ have no place in our society," she spits back.

 

 

 


	68. Pearl -- Hands of Blue

"You shouldn't be here!" 

Pearl's hands involuntarily jerk away from the Bibliotech's interface console, interrupting the infostream flowing into her gem and leaving her disoriented. The blue hands gripping her wrists drag her into a secluded corner.

"The moon may wax and wane, but always, _always_ , stays in orbit!" says the other gem, her right eye swiveling wildly as she pins Pearl to the wall.

Pearl has never met her before, but she recognizes the cut of her gemstone— left eye, dark blue cabochon with fine fractals. She's seen it on some reports she processed for Rose.

Blue Diamond's Azurite.

 

 

 


	69. Ruby -- Panic

Sapphire's physical form crumples to the floor. Her eye is wide open, flicking to all directions, but unseeing. Lips move, but no sound comes out.

Ruby paces the small room, hands anxiously gripping at her hair. She has dealt with corundum gems in all states—flawed, defective, cracked—but she has never seen these symptoms before.

She doesn't know what to do.

She hates being unable to help.

She hates feeling useless.

Shortly, Sapphire stirs and groans. A few words slip out of her mouth, distinct enough for Ruby to hear.

It was her name, followed by three simple words.

 

 

 


	70. Sapphire -- Awakening

She wakes up to another gem peering into her face, close enough for Sapphire to see her own reflection in those iridescent eyes.

"I'm assigning you to the Crystal Project," Moonstone says—no, she's speaking as White Diamond. She pulls away and prepares to leave. "The results of the latest experiment have... _enlightened_ me, to say the least."

Sapphire silently waits, but White Diamond doesn't elaborate further.

"Shall I coordinate with Pink Diamond, then?" she asks.

White Diamond stops at the door, but doesn't look back.

"As soon as possible."

Left alone, Sapphire wonders what exactly White Diamond has discovered.

 

 

 


	71. Rose Quartz -- Defensive

"But a whole _string_ for a few faulty ones?!" Hands slamming against the table, Rose leaps to her feet. She towers over Moonstone, who seems unaffected.

"We lost a dock because of those pearls."

"I was there with them. It was an accident."

"Reports say otherwise." A pause. Then Moonstone's eyes widen, as if some great realization dawned upon her. " _You_ were with the _pearls_?"

"Yes. What of it?"

Moonstone sneers. "And _you_ own a personal pearl, correct? That lanky baroque you always... _touch..._ in all the right places?"

Rose grits her teeth. She doesn't like where this is going.

 

 

 


	72. Pearl -- Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT**

No matter how hard she struggles, she can't get free. The grip on her only tightens the more she resists. Azurite is surprisingly strong for a frail-looking gem.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

But Azurite only draws closer, until they are touching gem against gem.

"If you attain escape velocity... perhaps I can scoop up the moon from the depths of the sea?"

The deep blue gemstone presses hard against her nacre; an agonizing ache pulses throughout her physical form. Pressure builds up inside her.

She whimpers.

She thrashes.

She cries.

For Rose.

For someone.

For _anyone_...

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	73. Ruby -- Where Is The Lie

When Sapphire regains consciousness, Ruby cannot even look her in the eye.

"What happened?" Sapphire asks, sitting up from the bed. "Why are you here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I set you up for a meeting with Rose, then went back to my quarters to rest. And now, you are here."

"This is my quarters. Not yours. You were waiting for me here after my interview."

"What? No, I went to my own quarters."

Frowning, Ruby gets up and fetches the nameplate from the door. Indeed, it says Ruby YD-8291.

Sapphire's jaw falls open.

"What's happened... to me?"

 

 

 


	74. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Observations

For six centuries, I have observed iolites during shift changes, when the relieving watch summons their halberds and the previous watch unmakes theirs. The whole process takes as long as a flash of light. However, I have been able to note a few consistent occurrences:

> 1\. The halberds are summoned handle-first from their gem (typically located at the nose)
> 
> 2\. The aforementioned flash of light originates from the gem as well
> 
> 3\. Unmaking a weapon disintegrates its mass into flecks of light

From these, it is reasonable to assume that summoned weapons subscribe to similar rules as physical form generation.

 

 

 

 


	75. Sapphire -- Reunion

She takes the path least likely to have her tailed, despite her visit being official for once. Old habits die hard, she supposes. She knocks on the large door and waits.

"S-Sapphire?"

Before she can react, long limbs drape all over her small body. Millennia of conditioning cause her to freeze at the touch; but the relieved sobs brushing her ear push her to express concern.

"What happened, Pearl? Is everything all right?"

"Where have you been this whole time?! We thought you were dead!"

As Sapphire forces herself to relax, she can't help wondering:

_How long was I gone?_

 

 

 


	76. Rose Quartz -- Vexation

Rose slowly sits back down, gem vibrating in her anger.

"Don't talk to me about 'playing' with other gems, Moonstone. I know what you do for stress relief," she vehemently spits.

Moonstone quietly laughs, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to; her grin says it all.

"Whoa! What's up with you two?"

Aquamarine ambles over to them, followed by Heliodor's even strides.

"Nothing important," answers Moonstone, casually leaning back on her chair. "Where have you two been? You're moon-cycles late!"

As small talk between the three other Diamond Authorities wash over her, Rose warily watches Moonstone and her grin.

 

 

 


	77. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Interview 1

Please state your name and designation.

> _No way! If someone finds these logs, it'll be on my gem!_

Carnelian...

> _Geez, aren't you the pushy one? I'm Carnelian YD-2432._

And you are a Quartz-type, correct?

> _Yes._

Soldier-class?

> _I work in a Kindergarten._

Have you ever summoned your weapon before?

> _I have, actually._

Will you show me?

> _..._

...

> _..._

It's a... torch?

> _Yeah, well, it's, uh, it's nothing to brag about..._

It's beautiful, Carnie.

> _Hey, no pet names in the interview!_

Can you teach me how to summon mine?

> _I don't know if I can. It sorta just happens naturally for me..._

Pleeeease?

> _......Okay._

 

 

 


	78. Pearl -- Disconnect

Eventually, a schorl, dwarfed by the twenty holo-scrolls she's carrying, comes across their secluded corner. She takes one look at the scene and drops her scrolls in shock.

"Azurite... what have you done?" she whispers, horrified.

Pearl has curled into herself, trembling from head to toe. Azurite is leaning over her, their gems still touching, at least until the schorl pulls Azurite away.

"Enough. Let that poor gem go."

"No! She needs to learn her place in the universe!"

"You can't just _interfere_ with another gem's programming!"

"But the moon—!"

SMACK!

The schorl then drags Azurite away, leaving Pearl alone.

 

 

 


	79. Ruby -- Flaws in the Plan

"Aren'tcha bit small for a ruby?"

Ruby critically looks the gem who spoke from head to toe, then scoffs, "So? Aren't you too thin for a quartz?"

Instead of any expected retort, the quartz heartily laughs. "Kindergartners—flawed, but functional... and proud!" Once she regains composure, she makes a gesture that identifies her allegiances. "I'm Carnelian. Supervisor at Igneous 28."

Surprised, Ruby returns the gesture. "Overseer, Igneous 42."

They startle when the doors slam open and an iolite marches in.

"That one's not flawed," Carnelian whispers, her smile gone.

"They say Cordierite Kindergartens couldn't spare anyone for Pink Diamond's project."

 

 

 


	80. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Experimentation

Carnelian's instructions are simple, yet vague:

"Feel the power within your gem, and then will that power to manifest."

For moon-cycles, I have translated it into action using every methodology from my centuries with the Gem Lore Department.

No avail.

 

* * *

 

Carnelian has consented to the experiment.

Directly accessing another gem's code has been forbidden for eons, due to the intimacy and high risk of developing atypical attachment to the subject.

This will not become a problem for us.

 

* * *

 

 

Carnelian's code is... quite an _experience_.

But for some inexplicable reason, our gems always glow in sync before and after the experiments...

 

 

 

 

 


	81. Rose Quartz -- Falter

"Rose? May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you choose me?" Rose looks up from her Holo-Panel to where Pearl is listlessly rearranging the scrolls.

"Thousands of pearls get shipped to dead-end jobs or disposal," Pearl continues. "I'm just curious if there's... a _reason_ why I... well..."

"Oh, Pearl..." Rose moves towards her, hand reaching out to touch her cheek like countless times before.

But this time, she hesitates.

Moonstone's accusation is too fresh on her mind.

"Rose?" Pearl stares at the outstretched hand, confused. "Rose, is something wrong?"

_Yes._

_No._

"Because you're special to me," Rose whispers.

 

 

 


	82. Sapphire -- Touched

She persuades Pearl to let go.

They shouldn't be touching each other in the first place anyway. Intergem relations statutes discourage such familiarity between gems. Too many things can go wrong when physical forms brush against each other— accidental code access, gem corruption, etc.— or so they say.

Once inside Rose's quarters, Pearl latches onto her again. "We were— _I_ was so worried," she says.

So Sapphire lets her. She tries not to flinch this time.

It feels different from all the other times she has been touched. It doesn't hurt and it's strangely comforting.

Sapphire's gem hums in content.

 

 

 


	83. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Interview 2

> _Why d'you wanna learn how to summon your weapon anyway?_

Errrr-research?

> _Everything's about research with you._

...

> _...W-W-What’s with that lip touch?_

Research.

> _“Errrr-research”?_

On gem-relations.

> _Hah! You're such a clodding tease-master. But you haven't answered my question yet._

I want to be able to fight— to protect you when they...

> _“If”, Schorl._

But they have eyes and ears everywhere so it's only a matter of time before we're found out and quartzes and tourmalines aren't meant to fraternize like this so they'll call us defective and crush us into—

> _Shhhhhh... Calm down, love._

......I just don't want to lose you.

 

 

 


	84. Pearl -- Alone

The lights aren't on in Rose's study.

She has nothing of her own, but Rose is always willing to share everything with her.

On Rose's desk is a reflective trinket—a mirror. She picks it up and sees a tired face stare back at her.

A dark blue smear mars her once pristine gem. She rubs at it, feeling a slight depression on the surface. She rubs harder, scrubbing, but the smear won't come off.

_Because you're weak. You can't even help yourself._

The lights aren't on in Rose's study.

Pearl never knew how dark everything could get before now.

 

 

 

 


	85. Rose -- Pearl

Pearl is not like other pearls.

She's always fidgeting, as if she can't stay still for more than a tick. Production defect, they say. A broken, inefficient drone.

Rose knows better.

When she thinks Rose is too busy to notice, Pearl pauses her work and just... flows. Rhythmic steps, arms smoothly following each turn or shift. Sometimes, she spins on the tip of her toe; other times, a mid-air split. And then she goes back to work.

The whole thing lasts a mere five-tick. Rose has watched her enough times to count.

Yet she always finds herself craving for more.

 

 

 


	86. Ruby -- Suspicions

After the meeting with Kindergarten experts from Yellow Diamond's Authority, Ruby approaches Pink Diamond.

"Can we talk? Privately?"

Pink Diamond glances across the room at her pearl, animatedly conversing with Sapphire, before leading Ruby to another room.

"What's on your mind, Ruby?"

"That iolite is suspicious."

"I'm taking care of it."

"And I think Sapphire is a plant."

Pink Diamond—no,  _ Rose  _ kneels down to level with the smaller gem.

"I've gone this road before. I can assure you Sapphire isn't a spy."

"Not a spy, a  _ plant, _ " she presses, huffing impatiently. "She's probably not even aware she is one."

 

 

 


	87. Sapphire -- Proposition

Preliminary scanning of the Crystal System projects high mineral content for Quartz, Corundum, and Cordierite. This complicates things, since production of soldier-class gems fall under Yellow Diamond.

For moon-cycles, she quietly observes Pearl and Rose dissect the merits of outsourcing experts from Yellow Diamond's Kindergartens... until she can no longer stay quiet.

"I know a gem."

They pause their discussion to stare at her.

"I haven't officially met Ruby," she continues, "but we can trust her. She works in a Corundum Kindergarten."

Pearl and Rose exchange perplexed looks.

"Sapphire," Pearl says, "that's an oxymoron in at least three different ways."

 

 

 


	88. Lore -- What Corundums Are

ruby, sapphire, emery

most solid bonds that can be

forged in fiery mantle depths

moving as one e'en in breath

 

red—with bodies made strongest

breaking through opposing ranks

blue—with eyes seeing farthest

scatt'ring shots into the flanks

 

green— nimble and quick-witted

in sneaking no one's as fast

gold— headstrong and committed

through them no one can get past

 

black— creators and support

wielders of refiner's flame

white— protectors of the fort

tacticians of wit and name

 

forged in fire and battlefield

moving as one, ne'er to yield

what corundums are, you ask

for whate'er, they're up to task

 

 

 


	89. Secret Logs on Summoning -- Interview 3

> _ I'm sorry I haven't been around much. _

Understandable. Everyone has been busy, with Project Crystal System's first launch merely years away.

> _...... _

...You are here to tell me you're with the expedition, aren't you?

> _ I'm sorry. _

You're  _ always _ like this! Always at the last minute!

> _ I wasn't sure if I was going or not! _

And you're sure now?!

> _ Schorl... _

Unbelievable!

> _ Schorl, I want you to come with me. _

......what?

> _ Sapphire... She said I could take you. With me. _

......

> _ We can see the colors of other planets together, like we always dreamed of! _

.......C-Carnie, I— That's the most—

> _ Schorl, your gem! It— _

 

 

 


	90. Pearl -- Cry for Help

—hurts.

Make it stop.

It hurts.

Make it—

“Pearl?”

_ Rose… _

She reaches out her hand, but Pearl flinches away.

“Pearl, what happened?”

Pearl mutely shakes her head.

“Please, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Hurts.”  _ The voices won’t stop. _

“Who hurt you?”

“Not me.” It hurts. Stop. “She’s crying.”

“Who?”

Thin fingers rub at the blue stain on her forehead.

“Your gem…” Rose gasps. Then, all gentleness evaporates into cold fury. “Who touched your gem?”

“She’s trying to tell me something.” Pearl shakes her head again. “She doesn’t know how.”

Sharp pain grips her gem; she cries out:

ithurtsithurtsithurtsmakeitstopmakeitstopithurtsithurtsmakeit—

 

 

 


	91. Rose Quartz -- Change

But Pearl doesn’t pause her work to twirl anymore. Not since the incident.

Rose can’t help wondering if it’s one of the things that had been changed. But it’s not like she can just ask and get answers.

Still, she worries.

Pearl asked earlier: _Why did you choose me?_

“I didn’t,” Rose answers. Because it is the truth.

“What?”

“I didn’t choose you. Any other pearl could have been assigned to me, but I got you.”

“Oh.” She sounds disappointed.

“But now…”

“Now…?”

“Now, I can no longer imagine not having you by my side.”

Because it is the truth.

 

 

 


	92. Sapphire -- Flickering

Igneous 42.

She's seen its surface before— in visions and vague recollections from when she first emerged— but nothing compares to personally experiencing its magnificent colors.

Red.

Everything's in shades of burning red— effervescent and vibrant and  _ beautiful _ . She could easily lose herself in it for moon-cycles on end...

Raucous laughter from nearby shatters the moment, however. Five full rubies are gleefully kicking down a flawed gem.

Sapphire cannot condone such behavior.

"What do you think you're doing?" she coldly interrupts. Then a strong wave of familiarity and recall washes over her.

—déjà vu.

She's Seen this exact scene before.

 

 

 


	93. Ruby -- Adamant

She relates Sapphire's strange behavior to Rose.

"—so I took a peek at her code and then I—"

"You did what?!" Rose looms over Ruby, seething. "That's the foulest invasion to a gem!"

Ruby doesn't cower before the towering Authority. Instead, she defiantly glares back. "She was glitching so bad, I _had_ to do something! Checking a gem's health is my _specialty_. Isn't that why you recruited me in the first place?"

Shortly, Rose eases her stance. "So, what did you find?"

"Her code is distorted."

"Well, Sapphire is... 'defective'."

"It's not just that." Ruby grimaces. "She's been tampered with."

 

 

 


	94. blue screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best viewed with the Creator's Style turned on, and probably with a 720px wide window.

>booting...

ERROR

 

>booting...

ERROR

 

>booting...

ERROR

 

variable key[n];

string the_moon;

 

if (blue == true){

the_moon = "just another pawn";

}else{

the_moon = &key[1];

}

 

the_moon == &key[1] ? string revolution = "absolute" : authority = "absolute";

 

"Azurite, Azurite, what do you see?"

                                                                               she asks

 

(broken down)

the moon

(breaks out)

lights on the way

(will break free)

 

Someone, help me...

 

 

break loop;

FATAL ERROR: Call to undefined function

 

"Use your words, Azurite."

 

words = replyto(query, ofBlue);

speak(words);

FATAL ERROR: Call to undefined function

 

"Ugh, not this moon nonsense again! You useless little—!"

 

FATAL ERROR

 

FATAL ERROR

 

FATAL ERROR

 

FATAL ERROR

 

SYSTEM HALTED

  

>code intrusion detected

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the author is aware of the syntax errors present in the code and invokes poetic license-- this poem was never meant to be compiled and run 
> 
> loosely inspired by [Nagato Yuki's image song "SELECT"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqVZNGcegmY), ["Unstability" from the Boogiepop Phantom OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IMhIShjcYU), and most importantly, [this Serial Experiments Lain wallpaper](http://imgur.com/fc7ki1O)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. 
> 
> Many special thanks to my awesomest beta readers, [A_Nonimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nonimouse) and [CaveDwellers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveDwellers/pseuds/CaveDwellers), for their ideas, feedback, and patience in helping me make this the best story it could be. 
> 
> Many thanks also to the folks in the SU Fic Discord Chat for all the love, encouragement, and support! 
> 
> Also also, [Spatial made awesome art for the gems mentioned in the Fusion Studies!](http://spatialheather.tumblr.com/post/134178139391) You're so amazing! Thank you so much!!
> 
> P.S. For more notes on the numbers and other tidbits in this fic, please check out [the "About Seeds of Rebellion" tag](http://run-on-lightning.tumblr.com/tagged/about+seeds+of+rebellion) on my tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [And now with its own TV Tropes page!](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/SeedsOfRebellion)  
>   
> 


End file.
